Evaluate $\lfloor-2.54\rfloor+\lceil25.4\rceil$.
Answer: The greatest integer less than $-2.54$ is $-3$; the smallest integer greater than $25.4$ is $26$. So $\lfloor -2.54 \rfloor + \lceil 25.4 \rceil = -3+26=\boxed{23}$.